


something crazy

by taeyomi (buttercream)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Sex Work, Strangers, but only partially clothed sex, idk what else to tag for, sex as a birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/taeyomi
Summary: It's Yuta's birthday, and he's about to spend it alone in his apartment, catching up on work. Until the doorbell rings, and there stands the most beautiful person he's ever seen, claiming to be his birthday present.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	something crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been secluded for a couple of days, and it seems like my spiritual retreat equates to writing porn. I struggle a lot with writing smut, so being able to post this is a win in itself. Be aware if sex work and the idea of members as escorts triggers you. If you squint you might catch a smidge of daddy kink in there, but it's nearly imperceptible lol. Well. Enjoy!

On the evening of his birthday, the doorbell to Yuta’s apartment rang. 

The one responsible for pulling him out of a miserable night of coding (on the one day that was supposed to be entirely about him) was someone he’d never seen before. Short, slightly overgrown silver hair, pink lips, and sparkly eyes. The man standing by his door looked like a one-of-a-kind specimen; Yuta had never seen anyone as beautiful. He felt as if he needed a double-take, even though his eyes never left the man’s form, merely sliding down to acknowledge what he was wearing. A sheer, white button-down through which Yuta could see the expanse of his chest, including both of the barbells adorning his nipples. His booty shorts were so tiny Yuta wondered if he’d been confident enough to walk around the streets in just that assortment. Then again, if he were as gorgeous as this man, Yuta wouldn’t mind people’s gaze.

He was shivering. Half-parted lips trembling, the man supported himself with a hand against the door frame. He blinked up at Yuta from behind long, luscious lashes.

“Yuta,” he mewled, and the mere thought of having this person say his name like _that_ would already have sent Yuta into self-combustion. 

“That’s me,” Yuta said dumbly, mouth-watering as the man’s hand reached into his tiny shorts, pulling out what appeared to be a small, white envelope. It’d be nearly impossible to have missed the flash of pale, bare skin on his abdomen when he pulled his shirt up to have access to his shorts; such a sight. 

The envelope the man handed him was a card. Yuta didn’t recognize the handwriting, but the message conveyed was unmistakable:

_Happy birthday! Enjoy your present._

He looked up from the card, finding the still shivering man peering at him.

“Present?” He asked tentatively, stomach already twisting in excitement. This couldn’t be. 

Smiling softly, suggestive, the man dropped his hand from the door frame, leading it to his neck. It didn’t stop there, though. He made a show of running the pads of his fingers over his clothed chest, between his pecs and down his navel knowing that Yuta wouldn’t resist following the trail.

“That’s me,” the man replied cheekily, biting on his lower lip. Yuta could feel his old gym shorts getting tighter, which was odd since he wore it home for its comfy value. “Can I come in?”

Yuta’s birthday gift stepped inside and stood in the middle of his tiny living room, watching him as if awaiting instructions.

“What am I supposed to do with you?” Yuta asked just for good measure.

“Whatever your heart desires,” the man replied, making his way towards Yuta, legs still a bit shaky. The moment his hand fell onto Yuta’s shoulder, he swallowed thickly. 

Everything about him screamed smooth and perfect. Yuta was dying to touch. “What’s your name?”

“Taeyong,” he replied. “Yuta… How do you want me?”

Fuck, that was the million-dollar question, wasn’t it? How DIDN’T Yuta want the most perfect man he’d ever laid eyes on, presented to him with a figurative bow on his head, looking ready to fall on his knees on command?

Just because the whole thing still felt odd (not every day you’ve got a gorgeous man claiming to be your birthday present), Yuta cleared his throat, asking, “Are you here to fuck me?”

Instead of a straight answer, Taeyong stepped closer, the hand on Yuta’s shoulder sneaking down to his chest. “If that’s your wish. Your friend thought you could use me another way, though.”

At the mention of his mysterious gift-giver, Yuta questioned, “Who sent you?”

Taeyong just smiled, that menacingly curious hand of his making its way south. “He asked me to keep it a secret for now. I can tell you after you’re done with me.”

After Yuta was done with him, he said. Could he touch this man, though? He didn’t even look real, face carved as if a Renaissance sculptor had worked on him for years on end, only to have such a masterpiece in his hands that he’d retire afterward knowing he’d never be able to create anything as or more perfect than Taeyong.

As if he was sensing Yuta’s inner conflict, Taeyong said, voice quiet as a murmur, “Just handle me with care. I’m very expensive.”

It worked like a toggle. Yuta felt as if his whole sensory system had finally been switched on, with Taeyong’s nimble fingers massaging his bulge, his other hand firm around Yuta’s hips. Biting back a nasty curse, he let himself touch, both hands splayed over Taeyong’s chest, rubbing. He could feel those nipple piercings against his palm, adjusting his hands around Taeyong’s ribcages just so his thumbs would have better access to the nubs. The shuddery exhale Taeyong let out as Yuta thumbed his nipples was lewd, Taeyong leaning encouragingly into his touch. Taeyong gave his dick a tight squeeze that made him twitch in his shorts, blood pumping faster in his veins.

Yuta was neither caste nor frigid. He was known for enjoying sex (whoever gifted him Taeyong was about to make the top of his Christmas list, by the way), but for some reason, having Taeyong in his hands, ready to be fucked, was messing him up in the best possible way. 

As Yuta brought his mouth down to his nipples, Taeyong made the tiniest of sounds, putting a tad more effort into rubbing the head of Yuta’s dick through his shorts. It was good enough that he could feel his underwear getting wet, dick rapidly going into full hardness. He thrust into Taeyong’s hand, thoughts slowly getting clouded by want, a shiver going down his spine as Taeyong’s thumb rubbed the underside just right. Yuta was already feeling hot in his clothes, and despite Taeyong not wearing much to begin with, he thought his partner might need to feel the cool air on his bare skin.

Circling both arms around his waist, Yuta tugged at the barbell on Taeyong’s nipple one last time before switching to his neck. The sounds Taeyong was letting out got breathier, more desperate as Yuta hurried to unbutton his shirt.

“Your mouth feels good,” Taeyong said, hand sneaking into Yuta’s shorts, finally pulling his dick out. The feel of Taeyong’s skin on his wet dick, thumb expertly rubbing on the tip, spreading precome down -- it was maddening.

Yuta hissed, giving Taeyong’s naked chest a little attention before pulling him to where the couch was located. “Dick’s good too,” he said mindlessly.

“Yeah?” Taeyong moaned, yelping as Yuta fell back onto the couch, bringing him with. He adjusted on his knees, straddling Yuta’s legs. “Are you going to give it to me?”

He looked unbelievable like that, unbuttoned shirt falling to the floor with a flair, nipples reddened from Yuta’s mouth, hooded eyes, and dexterous hands stroking dick to stiffness. He looked like a dream come true, one of Yuta’s wildest.

“God, you are beautiful,” Yuta mused out loud, feeling utterly dumb when Taeyong chuckled.

“I know,” he replied. His hand gave Yuta’s dick a tight squeeze, tight enough to have Yuta’s jaw falling in a silent moan. “Yuta, when are you going to fuck me? I’m ready for you.” There was a pouty quality to his tone, a bratty-like sort of attitude that sent Yuta’s instincts haywire. He rolled his hips, seeking the friction Taeyong was offering with his hand, humming in pleasure. “Pull my shorts aside, Yuta.”

The more Taeyong said Yuta’s name, the more enthralled he felt. Over twenty-six years, people had said his name a million times, and it’s never sounded quite like this. Like a spell. Like Yuta was Taeyong’s to command and not the other way around. Taeyong leaned forward, propping both arms over the backrest of the couch as Yuta pulled his shorts aside like a good puppy, and suddenly the shaky legs upon arrival made total sense. 

The lack of underwear wasn’t at all the most shocking of Yuta’s discoveries. There was a plug firmly attached to Taeyong’s entrance. A jeweled, silver plug that didn’t look too big, but shiny, glistening with what appeared to be lube. Yuta caressed the exposed globe of Taeyong’s ass reverently, smiling when he rolled back into the touch. When Yuta pushed his thumb at the plug, Taeyong trembled on top of him, drawing a long moan.

“That’s a real jewel, you know?” He said, pulling back just so he could meet Yuta’s eyes. “One of my daddies gifted me… For being such a good boy.”

Lord almighty, Yuta was going to fuck him silly.

With a soft slap to his ass, Yuta journeyed his hand back up, spreading it under Taeyong’s jaw, angling his face right. He took a second to appreciate how pretty Taeyong looked blushing, eyes hazy. “You’ve been pampered, haven’t you?”

Taeyong hummed lazily, “So much.”

“That’s what you deserve, Taeyong.”

“Can I sit on your cock, Yuta?” He asked with the attitude of someone who was used to having whatever they wanted, and who was Yuta to deny him of anything? 

“Sure, baby.” It almost sounded as if he wouldn’t die if Taeyong didn’t sit on his dick. As if Yuta wasn’t on the verge of a breakdown and the only salvation being Taeyong’s ass.

He pulled the plug out delicately as Taeyong rolled a condom down his length, and he was right about the plug not being too big. Which meant Taeyong would probably feel tight around his dick. The thought sent another shiver down his spine, and Yuta swallowed hungrily, tossing the toy aside to spread Taeyong’s cheeks apart.

“Yuta,” Taeyong drawled, “Hurry up.”

Enthralled, Yuta obeyed, holding Taeyong up with a hand on his ass keeping him spread and the shorts out of the way, and another guiding his dick. He rubbed the head over Taeyong’s entrance a couple of times, getting lube around the rim before pushing it carefully in. It felt like the spell had finally reached its peak. Taeyong was tight and wet, and Yuta was mad for not noticing it before, but he smelled so goddamn good. Like a sweet treat. He gave a slow, half-hearted thrust, feeling the head get completely enveloped in Taeyong’s heat. The soft fabric of Taeyong’s shorts brushed almost feather-like against Yuta’s length. 

“Don’t be shy,” said his present. His hand caressed the back of Yuta’s neck, and his lips pecked at the side of Yuta’s mouth. “Fuck me like I know you want to.” 

He might as well have said _hocus pocus_.

Arms tightly wrapped around Taeyong, Yuta brought him down, kissing at Taeyong’s neck and jaw. He tasted salt on his tongue as Taeyong adjusted, stomach clenched hard as to not simply explode with how good Taeyong felt around him. 

Yuta gave his hips a couple of gentle rubs and sat back on the couch, taking a minute to appreciate the beauty that was Taeyong fully seated on his hard dick. He let his hands wander, caressing Taeyong’s thighs, stroking his chest, pinching his nipples. Taeyong’s eyes fell shut and he whined, reveling in the attention, both hands feeling at his neck, following the path left by Yuta as if he wanted more; needed more. 

“Feeling good, baby?” Yuta tried, pressing a soft kiss at each of Taeyong’s pert nubs, then resting a soothing hand on his abs.

“Mmhm,” Taeyong hummed, eyes still shut. He rolled his hips once, and Yuta groaned. His hands tightened around Taeyong by instinct, something inside him twisting at the smirk forming on Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong moved again, rocking on a tentative rhythm as if he was still trying to figure both of them out. It was too slow, though. Yuta could feel sanity slipping away with each and every roll of Taeyong’s hips. He moaned, impatient, hands gripping at Taeyong’s waist and thrusting up erratically. It was enough to make Taeyong yelp.

“Yuta,” he whined, bracing on Yuta’s shoulders. 

“You want me to go insane, don’t you?” Yuta asked, but he wasn’t expecting an answer. Taeyong wouldn’t grace him with one anyway. Not as Yuta finally started fucking him as he wanted to, hard, fast, and loud.

At some point, Yuta switched their positions, tossed Taeyong back onto the couch, positioning himself over him. It was impressive how fast Yuta pulled the now damp shorts down, throwing them carelessly to the ground. The couch wasn’t too wide, one of Yuta’s legs hanging off the cushioned area, but he didn’t care -- couldn’t care when Taeyong looked obscenely beautiful spread out for him, his hard, flushed cock resting over his navel, precome pooling on his abs. Taeyong refused to touch himself, even thought it was obvious he wanted to. He threw his hands over his head, and Yuta held both of his wrists in his hand, feeling too good about denying Taeyong his own touch. The harder he thrust, the faster the pressure inside him built. Taeyong’s entrance didn’t squeeze around his dick by then; he was all loose and slick, making it so easy for Yuta to pull out, tease his hole with a couple of good slaps, savor the whining. It felt like Yuta had somehow found a secret rabbit hole that took him to neverland; the blissful ignorance of a blue pill, fed to him by a loving mentor, a best friend. 

Taeyong clenched around him and it was too much to bear; Yuta came with a grunt, a rush of glory flowing through his veins as his sight lost focus. Nothing else mattered but Taeyong’s sweaty, spent body; Yuta’s hand offering Taeyong’s neglected dick a few pumps until he spilled all over himself.

Yuta tried not to collapse on top of Taeyong, but he could no longer feel strength on his limbs. He propped himself on his elbows, looking down at the dizzy look on Taeyong’s face. There was drool at the side of his mouth, and he was focused on easing his breath. Even like that, after someone he’d just met fucked his brains out, Taeyong looked beautiful.

Without giving it much thought, Yuta brushed a thumb over his cheek. Taeyong’s eyes snapped open.

He smiled. “That was really good, Yuta.”

With his oversensitive dick softening inside of Taeyong, Yuta refrained from moving too much. Which left him with the nicest gift he’s ever received watching him with a look so soft it should land him in jail. 

“Are you telling me who sent you now?” Yuta asked.

Taeyong pondered, blinked. “I don’t think I will. He’ll tell you himself in due time.”

Yuta wouldn’t fight him on that. He’d thought of a few suspects; although Taeyong himself had said he’s expensive and Yuta couldn’t say for sure if any of them would be willing to pull out the cash it’d take to land Taeyong on his lap. He’d obsess over that later, though. At that moment, all he had the energy for was letting the high fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice, okay? Thank you for reading, and take care!  
> You might be able to find me [here](http://www.twitter.com/maplemooncake), if you're so inclined.


End file.
